


For now...

by Kasan_Soulblade



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Novelization of Kirby Return to dreamland Wii, well that's the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasan_Soulblade/pseuds/Kasan_Soulblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a journey and the journey was like....</p><p>It was like flying, because when the world opened up it was wider than any could see.<br/>It was tiresome and plodding but needed, so it'd be done because there were better things to do, you know?<br/>There was duty and it's draw of obligation to those needing.<br/>Perhaps it was wrapped in just enough shiny to serve as a lure, because they all went forward unquestioningly.</p><p>Because it wasn't the why that kept them going forward, but rather the what.</p><p>Because they were on a journey after all, and for them that meant going forward.</p><p>It was as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now...

For Now

 

There was a cape on the floor. Well rather a promoted blankie had said garment been consulted, but since clothes didn’t talk cape would do. It was fluffy and blue and the problem was that it was just laying there and while it sorta matched the bewildered space travelers shoes there wasn’t quite enough of it to call it a rug.

Thus he was at a quandary, you see he’d been cleaning previously and Waddle Dees were creatures with one track minds. He’d been _cleaning_ before the warpstar had shimmered down the halls and its pink rider had perpetrated yet another fridge raid. He’d been cleaning, then chasing, because all the other Dees had been panicking and the Great King had said “Get him!” but that was all done now.

When the skies parted like a curtain and gravity had ushered the fractured sea ship that failed to sail over the sky … well chasing seemed silly.

He’d needed no orders to check out the thing that had fallen, the shiny and new. He’d paced behind his King, just in case his majesty dropped anything, thus soothing “cleaning” and “look see” all at once.

All in all he was rather proud of the accomplishment.

Then came the speech, the rush for out when heroics seized the heroes, and that one moment melodrama that had all but nailed the Waddle Dee’s little feet to the floor.

There was a cape on the floor.

But it wasn’t the Kings cloak so he probably shouldn’t…

But now the floor wasn’t clean.

But it wasn’t the _King’s_ floor….

Even if the ship was on the King’s land, so maybe it was? Kinda? Even if the floaty-blue-dot-person said that the Lor was his didn’t where it was crashed matter?

Heck the cloak wasn’t clean, despite its color there were patches of grass stains, well _maybe_ grass stains, the discolorations were subtle and though the orange Dee was close he wasn’t pickup and sniff it just to be sure close.

Even if his indecisive feet shuffling was inching him a bit closer and making the space sea ship person look at him odd.

Finally, when the silence had spread well past “well this is awkward” for one and the frantic internal turmoil of “what do I doooo!” had become vocal via soft whimpers the dilemma was neatly solved for them both.

“Whadya waitin’ for slowpoke, come _on_ already.”

Thus feathered hand-flippers descended, he was lifted and because orders were orders the dilemma was taken off his mind.

And if he’d snapped up the navy blue fabric off the floor, well he’d startled, it got caught in one of his little hands.

And if it looked cool, adding a bit of class as it fluttered behind him while he was whisked away, well that’s what capes did.

The sense of flying, that was in his head, because he was up, and facing up, and the cape blocked down and ignoring the King’s grumbles was what Dee’s just did… well it was easy to see where flying came in. As for landings, they could be, might be rough and tumble. An inelegant toss when they got seeing close to the others and a firm “get off already” was more likely than not… But that wasn’t now, now was up, and clouds, and a flapping like wings that while borrowed were his for now.

And now was all that mattered, and now… now was like flying.

 

 

 


End file.
